Futurama: The Rouge (Fanisode)
by Badcatalex
Summary: A robot named Robot 12 tries to kill Bender. Will he succeed? Will he fail? Read this story to find out! By the way, this is a Fanisode. A fanisode is a fanfiction, but it is written like a TV script, with no porn and sex. That, and it is the highest quality story anyone could make. A good example of a fanisode is waffles's Blue Sky. Has more than 4 characters.


October 5th, 3013 3:36 A.M.

One day at Planet Express...

Leela: Fry! Get off the couch and deliver the package!  
Fry: But Leela!  
Leela: No Excuses. The package is for... Planet Express!  
*Both walk into the hanger*  
Professor: Good news everyone! We got a death threat. Wait... that's not good news.  
Bender: I wonder who sent it? *quietly laughs*  
Everyone: BENDER!  
Bender: What did I do?  
Leela: You almost made us worried!  
*bell rings*  
Delivery Boy: Letter for a Hubert J. Farnsworth!  
Professor: That's me! *takes letter and opens it* Oh my.  
Leela: What is it?  
Professor: It says "You, Mr. Farnsworth, have been found to have been part of a class-action lawsuit and therefore, we owe you $4,000, in the form of a holocheck." We're Rich!  
Fry: Yay! Can we spend it?  
Professor: Yes, in 2 days.  
Zoidberg: Can I come?  
Professor: No.

-2 days later-

Professor: The check has been deposited into my bank account. Time to spend some moola.  
Amy: Not if I also come along.  
Bender: Hey rich girl, don't you already have lots of money that you can spend  
Amy: So? I have been paying to go to Mars University, and that costs LOTS of money.  
Bender: Fine. I'll let you get past me THIS time.  
Leela: Lets go!  
*Ship starts and goes to the intergalactic mall*  
Leela: We're there!  
Professor: Lets look around. *finds movie theater* I think I'll like this movie.  
Fry: Good luck with your theater. I'll go buy a new eyePhone, as mine was destroyed.  
Fry: I'll buy the new eyePhone 7 plus.  
Cashier: *to Fry* This is the latest, has only Momrizon, and has only 480p resolution.  
Fry: Shut up and take my money!  
Cashier: Ok then!  
*Fry turns his new eyePhone on, just to see an updating screen*  
Fry: Dang it! I have to wait 1 day just to use it? I'll go look for food.  
Leela: *walks out of theater* That movie was TERRIBLE!  
Fry: Look! A hotdog stand!  
Hotdog Guy: Get your hotdogs! Get your warm and delicious hotdogs!  
Leela: Lets get some hotdogs!  
Amy: Mmmm... hotdogs!  
Fry: Wait! A Mom ad!  
Mom: Hello shoppers! It's me, Mom!  
Bender: Mommy?  
Mom: I made a new robot, called Robot 24  
Bender: Reminds me of Robot 1-X.  
Mom: It Is better than a screendoor. If you buy one, get zero free! Bye!  
Bender: Don't you dare think of-  
Professor: Good news everyone! I bought a Robot 24 unit!  
Bender: That new robot can bite my shiny metal ass!  
*The ship flies back to the hanger*  
*Robot 24 gets powered on*  
Robot 24: Powered on. Starting setup. *setup is complete* *on screen: Detected older unit. Type: Bending Unit. Action: Destroy older unit*.  
Amy: Robot 24, walk Zoidberg.  
Robot 24: Walking Zoidberg.  
*Robot 24 leaves Planet Express, but plans to kill Bender*  
Robot 24: I'll kill bender by tricking him to coming into a hookerbot club, then, I'll blame the death on Fry!  
*little does he know that Zoidberg is listening*  
Zoidberg: Guys!  
Everyone: What?  
Zoidberg: Robot 24 was planning to kill Bender by tricking him to go into a hookerbot club, then killing him!  
Bender: Why should I care?  
Zoidberg: Because! You will die if you do go there!  
Bender: I don't believe you!  
Zoidberg: But I'm telling the truth!  
Bender: I don't care. Look! A hookerbot club!  
*He runs, but a lightbulb breaks, reprogramming him to believe that he wasn't lying.  
Bender: *random voice clips, then reboots* Zoidberg! You're right! I shouldn't go!  
Zoidberg: Hurray for Zoidberg!  
*cuts to the Break Room*  
Robot 24: I hate to break your day, but I have a robot to kill.  
Fry: Why do you want to kill him?  
Robot 24: Because, he is an older model.  
Professor: Just because he is an older model, doesn't mean that you have to kill him!  
Robot 24: Mom ordered me to kill him, because he is the oldest model alive.  
*Bender runs in and takes out a gun and aims it to Robot 24's head*  
*Robot 24 takes out a gun*  
Bender: Die!  
Robot 24: DIE!  
*ZAPPP*  
*Robot 24 dies*  
Robot 24: Critical Error. Shutting down.  
Fry: Thank GOD that robot's dead.  
Bender: Well, what matters that I am alive. Let's party, baby!  
*they dance, goes to credits*

Writer: Badcatalex  
Series by Matt Groning and David X. Cohen  
Futurama belongs to 20th Century Fox, I do NOT own it.  
© 2016, 2017 Badcatalex  
Rev 1A


End file.
